XMen Evolution Chap1: Explaining the Unexplained
by RedVelvetBunny
Summary: Professor X Finds a new mutant in Connecticut with odd characteristics. The new mutant has trouble interfering with other people and her powers.


X-Men: Evolution Chapter 1

Explaining the Unexplained

The professor was trapped in the shadows glaring at his computer, Logan, known as Wolverine, walked into the darkness and began conversing with him.

"What's going on Professor?" Logan questioned

"It seems there is a new mutant, she seems to be located in Connecticut and her powers are beginning to react rapidly, we must leave immediately," Professor X set his bulky headset down and wheeled out of the darkness, but before he left he spoke one final time

"Logan get storm and start up the X-Jet, we must hurry before Magneto or Mystique interfere,"

"Understood," Logan cracked a smile. The Professor had left and Logan, Storm, and professor X took off to Connecticut.

-HARTFORT CONNECTICUT, 8:47 p.m.

Inside a house there was a fifteen-year-old girl named Relia. She was about to unveil a secret, a secret her own family would not tell her, and find out for herself. She was looking at herself in the mirror brushing her raven hair, sitting there silently, when she finished briefly she looked down to put her pearl encrusted, white painted hairbrush away in her vanity drawer and looked up to see that her eyes were red. She gasped then rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating, but she wasn't, her eyes were really red! She suddenly began to feel a burning pain in her mouth; she started roaring in pain, because her canine teeth were now fangs, she yelled at herself "what's wrong with me!" Her ears became pointed and her nails became sharp. She lay on the floor with her heart pounding and screaming in pain from her ingrown fangs, she heard her mother coming through the hall yelling "Relia what's wrong!" Relia crawled up from the floor, turning the lights out and hiding in the corner. Her mother opened the door

"Relia where are you, why are the lights out?" her mother reached for the light switch but Relia threw a glass object at her mother

"Don't you dare!" Relia growled in a grungy Romanian accent.

"Get out!" Relia lunged at her mother almost harming her, but she clawed a chunk of wood off her door. Her mother ran away from her into the hallway, then suddenly the doorbell rang. Relia's Mother answered the door

"Are you ?" it was professor X, him, Logan, and Storm were at Relia's home.

"Who are you people?" Relia's mother was curious.

"I'm Professor Xavier, I run the Xavier Institute in New York, and we are here for your daughter," the professor explained.

"My daughter Relia, she's not herself" her mother said with worry.

"I need to negotiate with her, may I see her?"

"Of course, anything to help my daughter," the mother of Relia led Professor X into relia's blackened room.

"Relia, This is Professor X, he wants to help you," Relia covered her face with her arms as she saw professor X reaching for the light switch and turning it on "NO!" she pleaded but the light pierced through her blood red eyes. Her Mother looked at her in shock but professor X was not in the state of panic and conversed with her "Relia, are you alright?" "No, I'm a hideous monster, what's wrong with me!" she began to cry, "you are not a monster, you're a Mutant, there's nothing wrong with that, I have a place for you in my institute for individuals just like you, are you alright with that miss?"

There was a long period of silence, Relia's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes and finally responded "yes, anything to help my daughter," professor X looked at the mother " thank you, I promise you that we will keep her comfortable and if there are any questions or concerns call the institute," the professor gave the mother a card, and Relia will now travel away from her home and become a foreigner in a new state and a new life.

Xavier Institute, 4:22 p.m.

Day 1 Tuesday

The X-jet landed inside the where it was normally concealed, as it finished landing, Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, and Relia exited the Jet and into the institute. Relia had her luggage and dearest possessions with her feeling confused and isolated, she spoke to the professor beside her " I don't understand, why me, why am I a mutant?" Relia questioned " you were born with a rare X Gene, it's nothing to be a shamed of," the professor smiled " oh, may I asked where we're going?" she asked uneasily "you are going to meet more unique individuals just like you." Relia's stomach felt tight, and she became morose "I'm not good at greeting new people," she sighed "don't worry about it kid, everyone will take a liking' to ya, " Logan tried to boost her confidence but Relia had a bad vibe crawling under her skin. When they entered the Foyer Relia saw many people but became dumbfounded, they all looked like normal adolescence.

"Everyone I want you all to meet Relia, she's from Connecticut and has been having some troubles, so I want you all to warm up to her," Professor X explained.

Relia's face became irritated "I don't understand they all look normal," she grunted in her heavy accent.

"They do, but they all have extraordinary powers like you, like Kurt, what you see now is not what he really what he appears to be," the Professor pointed to the tall, long dark haired boy.

"Yeah, just watch," he fiddled with his bulky watch and turned into the blue demon he was " I'm blue and furry," he flaunted.

"Sorry, I guess I'm no different from the rest of you," she looked down in shame, the professor looked up at her through her pale eyes and said

"Why don't you show them what you are Relia," he tried to encourage her. Her eyes dilated as she touched the ruby red choker around her neck " professor, I'm not very comfortable with it yet, " her eyes watered up.

"Relia it's fine there's nothing to be ashamed about," he consoled her.

"No, I can't, this choker is the only thing that keeps me sane and not becoming a fanged monster!" she burst into anger and ran off from the group door through door clueless of where she was going.

" I'm sorry everyone, your all excused, I need to go speak with her," as the professor left the group to themselves one of them, known as rogue, spoke

"Wow, I thought I had problems," she smirked.

"Give her a chance, maybe she's not that bad, she's new to all this, just like we were," another said with red shades and dark hair.

"If she keeps that up, I won't take it," Rogue crossed her arms and walked up the immense staircase. Meanwhile professor X found Relia in the kitchen crying,

"Relia, listen to me, you are not a monster you are a unique

Mutant, and there is nothing wrong with you or your appearance,

I promise you once you warm up to everything and everyone you'll feel more confident," he wheeled closer to her and looked at her as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry professor, it's just, I've been having these weird dreams or nightmares every night, I don't know if they're memories, it's just there's something about me that I need to know," she said relieved.

" Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll discover it soon, now tonight you'll be sleeping by yourself in your own room and will be given an X-Men uniform for training and missions. Tomorrow morning I want to see you in the training area fully attired, I want to see what your powers can do, you will also be attending at Bayville High with rest of the mutants, just please try and control yourself alright?" he explained sharply.

"Thank you professor, I'll do my best, I promise you." As the day lagged on, and Relia settled in to her new home, the night finally fell and she dozed off into a deep sleep or at least tried to.


End file.
